A variety of gas compression spring or gas strut systems and methods have been described previously and are known in the related art. These gas compression springs are often used in vehicle liftgate systems. In a vehicle liftgate system, a gas compression spring is utilized between the vehicle and the liftgate, supplying a force to aid in the opening of the liftgate. The gas compression springs now in use for vehicles, however, do not allow for the user-adjustability of the extension rod in the gas compression spring assembly. Adjustability of the gas compression spring is desired to accommodate users of varying heights in their attempts to reach the liftgate when it is located in an open position and to adjust the extendibility of the liftgate for purposes of clearance in a garage entryway or the like.